


Work Day

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e15 Chain Reaction, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be good when a workaholic doesn't want to work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Chain Reaction (4.15)_

Daniel slapped another folder down on the pile. He made a sour face at the result of nearly eight hours of translations and thought about leaving early. Was it really only a few weeks ago that Jack had to come and drag him away before the clock ticked over to the new day?

Sam appeared in his doorway, radiating suppressed anger. “Bauer’s arranged a practical test for the naquadah bomb. It’s tomorrow.”

He tried to muster up a compassionate smile for her, but he didn't have it in him.

Daniel used to love his job.

Now, it was just work.


End file.
